Berlin
Berlin is the capital of Germany. In the past it served as the capital of Nazi Germany; Later, half of it was the capital of East Germany. Berlin is featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: World at War, World at War DS,Wolfenstein 3D,Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In game Call of Duty In the original Call of Duty, in the campaign mission Berlin, Alexei Ivanovich Voronin and his unit make their way up to the Reichstag, eliminating all the Germans there and bringing the Soviet flag to the roof, ending the Russian campaign. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, much of the Russian campaign takes place in Berlin. The player takes control of Dimitri Petrenko in the missions "Ring of Steel", "Eviction", "Heart of the Reich", and "Downfall". Petrenko helps to eliminate the remaining SS Honor Guards in the Reichstag, but is wounded by a German soldier just before he is about to raise the Soviet flag on top of the Reichstag. Reznov runs over and starts slashing and stabbing the unfortunate trooper, kicking him off the roof. Reznov cuts down the Nazi flag, encouraging Petrenko with comments that he can claim victory for Russia by placing the Hammer and Sickle flag on top of the Reichstag. Despite Petrenko's injuries he manages to place the Soviet flag. In Call of Duty: World at War there is also a multiplayer map called Downfall, based on the campaign level. This is the largest map in the game, it is also set around the Reichstag. Though the map is more like the Heart of the Reich since it is set around the Reichstag instead of inside. Another map, "Dome", is set on the domed area on top of the Reichstag. The Zombies map Verrückt takes place at the Wittenau Sanitorium in Berlin. Call of Duty: Black Ops The first appearance of Berlin in a non-World War II Call of Duty is in the map Berlin Wall, which is featured in the First Strike map pack. Kino der Toten is also set in Berlin, as well as the remastered Verrückt. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Modern Warfare 3, the city is attacked by Russian Troops as part of World War III. It appears in the mission "Scorched Earth", and also in the Spec Op missions "Little Bros" and "Invisible Threat". Wolfenstein 'Berlin (Germania) '''is the capital of the German Third Reich. In Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny, B.J. infiltrates locations within Berlin. In the alternate timeline of ''Wolfenstein: The New Order, it is a massive city dominated by the architecture of Albert Speer. Mostly constructed out of Über Concrete, it is also home to Eisenwald Prison, where members of the resistance are being held. Locations Reich Chancellery This is the main Reich command centre. Furherbunker This is where Hitler (presumably) would go if he was attached by resistance fighters. Eisenwald Prison The primary prison in the city, Eisenstadt prison is home to many captured resistance fighters, and is guarded by melee guards, kampfhunds, and panzerhunds. Kreisau Circle HQ An Underground Base of the Resistance has been situated on the Sewers of Berlin. Trivia *The real-life Fernsehturm Berliner can be seen in The New Order. However, the Fernsehturm in real-life wasn't completely built until 1969. Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations